Everlasting Happiness
by OtakuRain
Summary: A blue haired Japanese samurai and a white haired British along with a setting in modern time equals what class? A Yullen story with fluffy moments. Probably a couple lemons as the story progresses. O.O Rated T for now. Pairings: Yullen and Lucky
1. A Fresh Start

Hi everyone! OtakuRain here and I'm making a Yullen story called Everlasting Happiness. I hope you enjoy this story and as said in the summary, no mean reviews! I'de rather enjoy constructive criticism, some ideas that I should include to the plot, or just reviews about how you like my story than rude criticism that is meant to bring me down. The plot is set in modern times and this is just a fan made fiction story. ^_^ Also, I'm still a newbie to this site so I apologize to those who read this story when I forgot to do so some stuff while publishing and ended up reading 'lol'. And one more thing. There will be a part where it might offend you if you are a twilight fan.

**EDIT:** this story has been edited so there will be some new and deleted parts now. Thank you for your time

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or its characters neither do I own Twilight in any ways possible (if I did own Twilight... I dunno what I'd do...)

* * *

"What about this one?" "No." "This one?" "No." "Alright, how about this?" "Hm...No." A white haired male with a red pentacle scar sat in front of a computer sighing loudly. "Kanda, please make up your mind," his words were directed at another male with dark blue hair (that was in a high ponytail) who was bending over, reading the bright computer screen. Kanda made a tch sound when he looked at the houses on the screen. Everything seemed uninteresting and he wondered why they were even wasting time on this. The white haired male ,who's name was Allen Walker, scrolled through the selection of houses. He kept scrolling (As Kanda once and awhile made the usual tch sound) and when he was about to give up, a certain house caught his eye. Allen dragged the computer mouse and clicked the picture of a house.

It led him to a website for a small basic two story house with a not too big front and backyard. It's setting was in a peaceful looking and somewhat of a secluded area. Allen found this house to be in his liking. "I like this one. Its not too big and the size is perfect for the both of us as well is the price affordable. Also, its very basic and doesn't have too many complication problems too it. And if you wanted we could paint the house a different color beside white," Allen explained with a smile and looked at the the blue haired man. Kanda scanned at the screen with his sharp black eyes, seeing if the house was worthy of his judgement. He looked at every details and description about it. There was a long silence between the two men before Kanda gave his answer finally.

"...fine."

...

The door of a silver car slammed shut and the beep of locking a car sounded. Out stepped Allen along side with his lover Kanda and looked at his surrondings with fascination. The sky was a rich blue color and the grass was verdant and fresh. But the most beautiful view in Allen's opinion was the white house that the two lovers had recently bought. Allen drank in the view of his new home and smiled. "Wow, its so beautiful...,'" he breathed and Kanda looked at his lover before giving his own smile. Seeing Allen giving a happy and pleased face gave Kanda the most happiness that he could ever have in his lifetime. Kanda gave a competent sigh also drinking in the view before walking to the back of the car. "Come on Moyashi. We have to pack all this stuff away," Kanda said and opened the car's trunk before revealing a couple of boxes before proceeding to pick one up. Allen jogged over and picked up a box as well and walked alongside Kanda. Just as they were walking to their new home, Allen pouted," Its Allen, BaKanda."

...

A week had already passed and their stuff had finally been unpacked. The two lovers now sat on a silver colored couch wearing their pjs (Kanda was wearing a grey tank top and black shorts and Allen is wearing Kanda's oversized white dress shirt) and watching a movie. Allen's silver eyes watched the bright tv screen in interest as Kanda's steel black ones watched uninterested, glancing occasionally at Allen.

_'Bella,' a teen boy with pale blond hair and pale skin was standing on a gigantic boulder, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt. His expression was blank as a high school girl with chocolate brown hair stared up at him with interest. The pale man was slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt in an agonizing pace. When he had completely unbuttoned his shirt, he slowly removed the article of clothing from his chest that was revealed very well chiseled. At that moment, a __sudden ray of sun that broke through the gloomy forest weather __shone onto him. Bella's eyes widened as she watched in amazement as the man she was staring at began to SPARKLE (Ooooooooo! So magical!). 'I'm,' he paused a bit for a dramatic scene as his body was sparkling like a disco. 'I'm a vampire.'_

"...What kind of bullshit is this?!" Kanda glared at the screen. Allen on the other hand blinked before suddenly letting out an outburst of laughter erupt from his body. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my gosh! What kind of line is THAT?!" Allen was on the ground, his hands clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. The blue haired samurai swiftly took the tv remote and turned the tv off as Allen continued to laugh hysterically. Kanda had a face that read 'What the fuck did I just what?!'

He face palmed at his stupidity to decide to watch a romance movie about vampires nonetheless was it to be Twilight. Kanda muttered to his self, "We are **NEVER** going to borrow movies from Lenalee ever again."

* * *

yeah, so I read this over again and I kinda hate it now. But I'm just going to leave this alone for now because I'm too lazy to write up an alternate chapter. Im busy writing the third one.


	2. Friends and Plans

Hi everyone! I decided to upload another chapter since i have some time. The first chapter was kind've sucky and fast paced so I'm probably going to edit it. So in this chapter I'll introduce some more characters and this chapter will be a bit long. I hope you enjoy and see ya later! Also please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Thank you for your time!

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or its characters! I only own the idea of this story!

Allen's Age: 24 years old

Kanda's Age: 27 years old

EDIT: i took out the previous last part because it was kind've weird so enjoy the edited story!

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful morning in a specific neighborhood. Birds were chirping, sun was brightly shining, neighbors were bickering. Ok. Maybe not as bright and cheerful as I imagined. Anyways, in this specific neighborhood lived two men named Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. The two were currently in their kitchen enjoying breakfast (which consisted of cold soba and tea. Yum). Kanda was taking his sweet and precious time eating the soba he loved so dearly as Allen enjoyed a filling breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon along side with a cup of OJ (Allen you are such a nature lover eating poor pigs). The two ate silently, a peaceful silence among the two. Allen was the first to finish his meal. "...I'm done!" he had announced when he had finished scraping every piece of food off his plate. He got off his seat and proceeded to the sink, turning on the water so he could clean his dishes. Kanda finished soon after and handed Allen his soba tray so it could be cleaned. His white haired lover happily complied and Kanda gave a silent thanks before taking and beginning to read a novel that he had left on the kitchen counter some time ago. It was a calm morning at the lovers house and only the sound of running water as well as Allen's light scrubbing could be heard. Kanda read his book in concentration as he breathed silently. His pale hand grasped onto a page and was about to flip it when the noise of the doorbell rang loudly. **  
**

Allen abruptly stopped cleaning when he heard the sound of the doorbell and put down his soapy sponge before turning of the running water. As he walked out of the kitchen, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned around only to be face to face with the blue haired Kanda. "I'll get it Moyashi," he blankly said and Allen began to argue, "But-." "But nothing. I told I'll get it so don't argue," Kanda said cutting off Allen. The white haired male just gave an annoyed pout and walked back to the sink. "Bully BaKanda...," he muttered. "What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that," Kanda called back as he walked towards the door with his katana in hand. "Nothing!" Allen yelled back in a fake sweet tone as he raged in the kitchen. (Yes, Allen! Rage! RAGE!)

As Kanda walked towards the door, the doorbell rang loudly consistently annoying Kanda. 'If its not important I will personally chop them in half,' Kanda thought and tightened his grip on his katana who he named Mugen. He grabbed the door handle and violently yanked the door open, a deadly glare at the person who dare interrupt his peaceful morning. There at the door stood two male men. One had messy orange red hair who wore a black t-shirt and white pants. The other had slicked back black hair and wore a white dress shirt and black pants. Kanda immediately recognized the two at his door and started unsheathing his sword. "H-hold on, Yuu!" the red head whose name was Lavi exclaimed with a shocked face. Kanda stopped unsheathing for a second. "What do you want baka usagi?" Kanda said coldly. "U-um, well... Nice hair?" the Lavi commented at Kanda's long blue hair that the samurai had let down. The katana started unsheathing again. "Ahahahaha! I'm just joking!" the red head sweat dropped.

"What I meant to ask is," Lavi started again. "Would you and Allen like to go to the beach with us?" Kanda took one look at the baka usagi and decided that today sounded like a great day for rabbit hunting. "Um, Yuu?" Lavi called out before deciding to WAVE his hand in front of this sadistic and deadly samurai's face who could possibly KILL his poor soul. Kanda's pale hand grasped Lavi's wrist in a vice grip and was sending a cold glare . 'Eeeeeeeeeek! Yuu-chan is angry!' Lavi mentally screamed. Just then, the light sound of jogging foot steps came up behind Kanda and out poked behind Kanda was the one and only Allen. "Allen! Help me! Your lover is trying to kill me!" Lavi cried. "Kanda, don't be so mean to Lavi," Allen scolded and gently removed Kanda's hand from Lavi's wrist. "Thank you so much Allen! You're a life saver!" Lavi exclaimed and Kanda just gave his usual tch sound.

Allen smiled and noticed the other male at the door. "Oh, hello Tyki Mikk," he greeted to the male who had the black slicked back hair. Tyki smiled, "Good to see you're doing well, boy. Has Kanda been treating you well?" The white haired male nodded with his own smile. "Good, good. I wouldn't be very happy if he was abusing you," Tyki laughed. "Anyways, Allen," he continued. "Lavi here was asking if you and your lover would like to go to the beach with us?" At the sound of the word beach, Allen's face lit up immediately. "The beach?! That sounds wonderful!" Allen exclaimed excitedly. "When are we going? Which beach are we going to? What's the weather like? Is the water gonna be clear? How's the-" "Whoa there! No need to get too excited!" Allen's bombarding questions were cut off by Lavi. The white haired male was literally radiating off extreme levels of excitement. "See, Yuu? Even you're own lover wants to go! Lighten up a little, ok?" Lavi gave a toothy grin towards the blue haired male who gave an annoyed sigh.

"Well," Kanda started. "Even if I wanted to go, I don't have a swimsuit." Everyone looked at Kanda blankly like he was the most boring person ever. "You seriously need to get out more often," Lavi sighed. Kanda snorted. "I just don't like the water so I've never really needed to anyways." The red headed male gave another sigh before deciding to look down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, would you look at the time. Anyways, we gotta go now so if you guys are interested text us and we'll send you the address and time. And also, we're going tomorrow so make up your mind tonight. OK? Bye!" Lavi smiled apologeticly and walked away, Tyki following. The leaving men gave a wave and Allen gave one in return enthusiastically with his own smile.

When Lavi and Tyki had gotten in their car and drove off, Kanda closed the door and gave out an irritated sigh, "Baka Usagi, trying to ruin my peaceful morning." Allen laughed and patted his lovers back. "You shouldn't get angry so early in the morning. Its bad for your health," Allen gave a sweet smile which Kanda replied with a tch. Both walked back to the kitchen, going back to do what they were doing previously. Allen turned back on the sink water and picked up the abandoned sponge before once again beginning washing the dishes. Kanda had picked up the book and already began to read where he left off. The two were silent, nothing disturbing the silence. But Allen broke it anyway (typical Allen).

"So," Allen started and looked at the reading Kanda who's reply was a grunt. "So," he said again. "About the beach..." Allen knew he was pressing his luck but he just asked anyway. He took a deep breath. "Can we go?"


End file.
